Battle mechanics of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory
In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, certain gameplay mechanics are implemented to determine the outcome of a battle. Area of Effect The AoE element is present in the game. Normal attacks have an area measured in square grids. Any character or enemy present within the area may be subjected to the attack. Certain skills have an AoE effect measured in a circle with the main target as the center point. Enemies will be subjected to the skill attack if they're present inside the AoE. Elements There are four elements present in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. The affinity for an element affects the damage output of an elemental attack. It also determines the elemental resistance a character has against elemental attacks from an enemy. The higher percentage of affinity a character has for an element, the higher the damage output and resistance a character have for that particular element. ' Fire Ice Wind Earth' Guard Break Guard Break allows the player to deal more damage to an enemy if its guard gauge is depleted. Dealing damage to an enemy will decrease their guard gauge. If the guard gauge is depleted, the enemy will enter into a Guardbreak status, decreasing its VIT and MEN stats and increasing its damage intake. The guard gauge will replenish when the enemy takes action. Hard Drive Divinity (HDD) Main article: HDD CPUs and CPU Candidates can transform into their HDD forms, which will let the gain access to their Processor Units, increasing their stats significantly. A CPU or CPU Candidate requires at least 20% of their maximum SP to transform. Unlike in mk2, it does not cost anything to maintain HDD and will remain until the character manually reverts, is killed, or is inflicted with the Virus status. Movement and Escape The area of movement is measured in a circle with the character acting as the center point. Mobility is determined by the character's MOV skill and may move a certain distance within the area in a single turn. If a character is near the boundary of the playable area, the player has an option to escape the battle. Scripted battles, including boss battles, are inescapable. Stats The statistics of a character plays a crucial role in determining the outcome of a battle. Stats could increase/decrease by either leveling up, wielding certain weapons, and wearing certain equipment. The descriptions are directly taken from the manual. Status Ailments A status ailment imposes a handicap against the one inflicted on and can last up to 8 turns. They can be inflicted by both players and enemies alike. Status ailments are automatically removed if a battle is ended. Turn Order Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory uses a system of turn-based strategy. Turn order is determined by the character's AGI skill. Sometimes, it can be noticed on the Turn Order interface that a character or enemy may have multiple consecutive turns. The number of turns on the consecutive list will decrease depending on how much AP an enemy or character uses within one turn. Category:Gameplay mechanic Category:Neptunia Victory